Cleopatra and Marc Antony
by amberissmiling
Summary: Some costumes aren't meant to wear in public. Silly smutty Finchel one shot.


"No," they said in unison as Rachel walked out of their bedroom door.

"We're not going with you dressed like that," Rachel said, putting her hands on her hips. Every woman at the party would throw themselves at Finn dressed in a bronze shoulder plate and loincloth. His chest, stomach, back and legs were bare, glistening with some sort of oil. Oh hell no.

"That's funny," Finn said, crossing his arms. "I was thinking the same thing about you." Rachel was barely wearing anything; a few strips of fabric covered her breasts and hips, but that was it. Her dark hair flowed behind her, completely straight and held back by a bronze headband. He wasn't sure what she'd done to her eyes, but the combination of thick black eyeliner and blue shadow made them stand out even more than usual. Nope.

"When we said Marc Antony and Cleopatra, I expected you to be wearing a tunic or something," Rachel said. "You can't go like that."

"First of all," Finn said, walking closer to her, "this is what the lady at the costume shop gave me. I don't see anything wrong with it. Secondly, that's two pieces of cloth, Rach. No freaking way."

"Oh, I bet she gave it to you. Did you try it on there?" Finn nodded. "Mmm hmm," Rachel said. "Did she keep staring at your chest, perhaps?"

Finn shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Rachel muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. "Did she have you turn around so she could see how the back looked?" Finn nodded. "And did she like the view my mostly naked boyfriend presented her?"

"I wear less than this playing basketball at the gym," he told her. "I don't think you could wear less than that without being naked." As his gaze traveled down her body, he decided that her being naked wasn't that bad of an idea. "If you think I'm going to a party with you while you're dressed like that you're crazy. Every dude there will be checking you out. I don't want that many eyes on your ass all night."

"Finn, this is Kurt and Blaine's party," Rachel reminded him. "There will probably be more guys there checking you out than me. But Cassandra July will be there, and I'll be damned if I share this much of you with that bitch."

"Won't your buddy Brody be there?" Finn asked her. "Do you think I want him seeing you dressed like this?" He reached for her, his large hand grabbing her waist and pulling her to him so that they were skin to skin. "No way," he said again, lowly.

He kissed her, hard. Rachel bit his bottom lip, smiling when he groaned. "We have to go," she told him. "We have to figure something out."

His hand traveled up her bare back, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. "Not like this," he said, his lips moving down her neck. "I can't go anywhere with you dressed like this," he told her. "This loincloth wouldn't hide how I feel every time I look at you."

"And how do you feel?" Rachel asked him, gasping as his teeth scraped the thin cloth covering her breast.

Finn ground his hips into hers, wrapping his other arm around her and lifting her a little. Rachel moaned, her hands clutching his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I think you know," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

His cell phone began ringing and he cursed, looking down at her. "I'm not going to answer it," he told her.

"It's Kurt," Rachel said. "You know he'll call back in two seconds."

"Shit," Finn said, letting her slide to the floor. He walked over to the counter and picked his phone up. "Yeah?" He watched as Rachel sat on the back of the couch, spreading her legs. His mouth fell open as her hand moved between them and slid under her panties. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes as her fingers moved; he walked toward her without thinking.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled into the phone. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," he told his brother, glaring at Rachel when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"So you'll bring more ice?"

"Sure," Finn said, pushing Rachel's hand away and slipping his finger inside her underwear and sliding it along the wetness he found there.

"You're definitely coming, right?"

"Oh yeah, we're both definitely coming," Finn told him, grinning wickedly at Rachel. She began to pant as his fingers moved against her, her hips arching toward him. "Gotta go." With that he ended the call, tossing the phone on the chair across the room.

Grabbing Rachel's shoulders, he pulled her off the couch and bent her over it, lifting his loincloth and freeing himself. Pushing aside the scrap of underwear, he rammed into her, grabbing her hips as she cried out and tightened around him.

He stretched her, filling her and then pulling out, only to pound back into her. Rachel cried out with every thrust, her fingers sinking into the fabric of the couch. A moan started in her chest and moved through her body as heat washed over her in waves. Her body clenched around him, milking him. Finn groaned behind her, spilling into her.

He straightened, his loincloth falling back down. Rachel stood, her legs shaking so much that she almost fell. Finn caught her, holding her against his chest. "You okay?" he asked, kissing her on her forehead.

"I'm so much better than okay," she told him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're still not wearing this to the party." He laughed, the sound rumbling against her cheek. "You can keep it, though."

"Yeah? You've got plans for it?"

She nodded. "Lots of plans," she told him, looking up and grinning.

"I think Kurt can wait a little longer," Finn told her. "Let's go discuss some of these plans in the bedroom."


End file.
